The Maiden in the Moon
by Banana Kisses
Summary: In a world of magic and madness, Channary Blackburn was the beloved queen of the sun, and Selene, who preferred Cinder, was her darling daughter who couldn't properly hone in her powers. The queen was always a ray of sunshine, but when dusk fell, she would stare at sky and mourn over the loss of Princess Levana, a scorned girl banished on the moon and thirsty for conquest...
1. Prologue

_"And all will know the wonder, of my dark and jewelled sky, _

_When all the world is wrapped in, an eternal lullaby!_

_So say goodnight, at this, the final setting of the sun!"_

* * *

The queen screamed as she was knocked forward by a fist to her cheek, falling to the floor and clutching her side, blood soaking through her silk dress and drenching her fingers. Her angelic white wings were crooked and snapped in places, cream feathers swathed in crimson ripped off and sprawled all over the destroyed throne room, rendering her unable to fly.

The shadowy creature stepped closer to her, as lightly and gracefully as a spring breeze, yet menacing and terrifying like a black hole that sucked all light and happiness from anything it passed. Sparks of dark blue magic spread around her feet, the hem of her elegant black gown seeming to fray apart with every wisp of the ethereal fog. Her wings the colour of the darkest night were spread out, making the shadows seem to bow at the creature's presence.

"Please..." the queen whimpered as she held out a shaking hand. "Please sister...stop this..."

The creature didn't make a sound, still floating towards her, a gleaming sword drenched in blood in her fist.

"We can..." The queen struggled to breathe. "We can work this out..."

"No, we can't." The creature's low, booming voice echoed throughout the room. The sound made the queen's blood run cold, a chill shaking through her entire body. She glanced out of the open roof of the immense throne room, smashed in and destroyed from their earlier battle. The stars twinkled in the deep, dark sky, the beauty of her sister's creation echoing throughout the universe. The creation that she had ignored for far too many years.

The moon was also present, and instead of making the queen feel comforted and relieved as it so often did at night, it now looked haunting and ominous, much to full, much too big, and much too bright.

Because it wasn't supposed to be there. The warm glow from her sun was supposed to be ruling the dawn, but when she tried to raise it, the moon wouldn't budge. She called to her sister, who was supposed to lower her moon, but never got a response. She had barged into her younger sibling's chambers, but instead of finding her sister's nose buried in a book, like always, the queen gasped, horrified, as a dark, shadowy creature smiled back at her, with its sharp teeth and large eyes glowing a searing white.

They fought long and hard, but it was obvious that the queen was overpowered, and while she had nearly fatal injuries and had lost a great deal of blood, the creature received not a scratch nor a bruise. The shadowy demon came to a stop before her, sword raised, ready to deliver the final blow. The queen squeezed her eyes shut, her muscles clenching, preparing for the end that was surely to come.

Until a sharp wail echoed through the halls, a baby's piercing cry sounding like music to the queen's ears. She sucked in a breath, waiting for the stab that never came.

The sword instantly drew back, slipping back into the hilt that rested on the creature's hip. The shadow spun around, the click of her heels the only sound that the queen could hear over the baby's cries resonating from down the hallway. As she watched through dazed eyes, she suddenly came to her senses, her breath caught in her throat and her stomach clenched in fear and terror.

_No._

The creature, the demon, was going after her daughter. _Her baby._

The queen inched forward, on her stomach, and grasped the hem of the creature's black gown, tears streaming down her face. "Sister, please, don't do this!"

The shadow stopped for the briefest of moments, before walking even faster, fabric tearing off the hem of her skirt from how tightly the queen was grasping it. "I am not your sister," she said, her booming voice low and dangerous. "You of all people should know that."

"Of course you are! How could even say such a thing?!"

"If you were truly my sister, then you wouldn't have pushed me away, ignored me for so long," she replied bluntly, her voice void of any emotion.

"I..." The queen hiccuped, "I'm so sorry..."

"It is too late for apologies." The creature spun around. She furrowed its brow, and her glowing eyes appeared even more contemptuous and terrifying. "I may have been your sister once, but never again shall I be the one to always stand in your shadow, the one who will only ever be second best."

The queen held out a shaking hand. "Leva—"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" the creature roared, effectively cutting off the queen and making her tremble even more. "That name, the one that our parents gave me, is no longer mine."

The queen's face paled even more under the bright moonlight.

The creature struggled to soothe its ragged breathing. "My name is Nightmare Moon." She turned around and smiled wickedly, a twisted grin that showed all of her teeth. With a toss of her misty blue hair, she floated gracefully out of the ravaged throne room.

The queen's eyes were wide in terror and panic, and blood was pooling from her wounds, leaving smears as she dragged herself across the marble floor. The pain was blinding, but her desperation was stronger. She had to get to her daughter. She had to save her.

She stopped moving and focused all of her magic and energy at her core, her brow creased in concentration, as she recited a simple teleportation spell. A nearly impossible feat, as she felt even more faint with every second that passed.

_Please work, oh please work! Take me to the nursery!_

A golden aura surrounded the queen and she disappeared with a flash, reappearing a second later in her daughter's nursery, and she let out an overjoyed and relieved sigh. She somehow found the strength to rise to her feet, and she ran eagerly to the crib where the child rested, on the opposite side of the room.

She celebrated too soon.

She skid to a halt, her beautiful face contorted with terror, as she saw the creature looming over the crib. Tendrils of dark magic wrapped themselves around the cradle, making it glow with an eerie teal light. Her ears were filled with the sound of jovial, tittering laughter as the creature unsheathed her sword and raised it over her head, ready to slaughter the young child.

In that single, tilting moment, the world froze, and all worry that the queen felt for her sister vanished, replaced with murderous bloodlust. She sneered, a guttural and primal growl tearing itself from her throat as adrenaline flooded through her veins. She descended into her hunter's crouch and pounced, tackling the creature to the ground. The sword fell away and landed with a clatter on the floor.

Nightmare Moon thrashed and kicked under the queen's vice-like grip, her fangs bared and her eyes glowing bright. She roared and screeched, sounds that nearly made the queen's ears bleed. The monarch's once-brown eyes started to glow white themselves as a strong, powerful energy brought her magic back to life, and her chestnut hair grew longer than before, rippling and moving as if it were a living thing. She summoned a beam of golden magic in her palm, preparing to deliver a shot, but the creature threw her off of her body and retaliated with a shot of her own, the queen ducking to avoid it as it tore a hole in the wall.

As suddenly as it came, the murderous desire disappeared, leaving a gaping hole in the queen's heart. She saw the creature, not as a demon, but as her poor, helpless little sister, and she lowered her hands, silent tears running down her face.

She couldn't do it.

She couldn't harm her sister, yet alone kill her.

It was the only thing she could think of; the queen summoned every ounce of her power, from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair. She began to chant an ancient, forbidden spell in her mind, magic searing and burning her skin as it travelled to her palms, forming a large, blindingly bright sphere of energy, and through all this, the tears continued to flow and pool on the floor beside her.

The creature sneered and prepared to fire another shot, but was stopped by beams of the queen's golden magic wrapping themselves around her body, rendering her immobile, and she shook her head and roared so loud that the glass windows in the room shattered, giving the queen a perfect output for her spell.

_And banish this wicked soul, forever._

She finished the spell with a flick of her wrist, and she threw her head up to the sky, her tears drying up with the heat of the blast.

She slammed her eyelids shut. "I'm so sorry...little sister..."

The words were lost, however, in the thunderous explosion that followed, the beam surrounding the creature shooting out the window, towards the moon, in a brilliant flash. The queen expected cries of help or pleas of forgiveness from the lingering voice of her sister once the smoke cleared.

However, all she heard was the creature's booming voice, screaming and leaving promising threats of revenge behind in the demolished nursery. She continued to weep and stood up, her hands smoking and dangling at her sides, until her mind cleared up enough to allow her to hear the shrill cries of her daughter, whose crib was thrown across the room. Thankfully, it had stayed upright and the child hadn't been harmed, if only slightly traumatized by the flashing lights and loud noise.

She walked over shakily to the crib and scooped the baby up in her arms, cradling her close to her chest. The baby didn't calm, but the queen was too fazed by what she saw outside the window to notice, her gaze glued to the bright moon that lingered in the sky. It looked nearly the same, save for a big spot next to the mark of one of the old lava lakes; a new crater. Caused by her blast.

The queen's legs gave out and she fell to her knees, still clutching her daughter tightly. A wave of sobs wracked her body and she used the last of energy to lower the moon from the night sky, making way for the sun and the dawn. She let the rest of her body fall to the floor, curling into the fetal position, holding the child close, and the last of her consciousness faded away, her daughter still crying as the sun rose up from over the horizon.

* * *

_"For tomorrow dawn's in darkness, the nighttime has begun!"_


	2. Chapter 1

_"Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine..."_

* * *

"Hey, Iko, could you pass me those books over there? Please?" Cinder called out over her shoulder, tucking a dusty history book back on one of the many tall shelves that lined the palace library.

Iko, still delved into one of her romance novels, just sighed and held a pile of four books on one of her prongs. Cinder rolled her eyes and leaped from the ladder she was standing on, rolling on a trolley before skipping to Iko and plucking the books from her grasp. She blew the dust from their covers and remounted the ladder, stuffing them next to the volumes that she put in just a moment before.

She smiled. "Well, that's the last of them."

Iko looked up from the thick novel she was reading. "Why are you putting the books away? Isn't that the librarian's job?"

"I just figured that I'd put them away, to give her a break." Cinder shrugged. "Besides, it allows me to organize the books to my taste."

"Right, because instead of having a social life, you spend all of your time in here, reading those dumb books on Earth's history."

"Hey!" Cinder crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll have you know that I have a date with Kai this Saturday, and that we are going to have a lot of fun. _You're_ the one with no social life."

"That's because I have yet to find another android with a relatively human personality."

"How about Nainsi, Kai's tutor android? She's pretty nice."

Iko's brown eyes flashed. "If I wanted to hang around with a know-it-all who would only spout useless facts, I'd just stay with you 24/7."

Cinder huffed and blew a strand of hair from her face, hopping off of the ladder and walking towards Iko. She stopped, however, when a lone book tucked under a nearby table caught her attention, its cover leather-bound and the colour of the midnight sky.

She frowned. "What's this doing over here? I could've sworn that I put all the books away..."

She picked it up and blew on it, clearing the dust and dirt that had gathered on it for god knows how long. The cover shone and shimmered with what looked like stars, and the shape of a crescent moon was embroidered on the leather, in silver-coloured thread.

"The Maiden in the Moon..." Cinder read the title aloud, her brow creased in confusion. "Never heard of this one."

She flipped the book open and was met with pages filled with colourful images and loopy, elegant text. The illustrations were intriguing, in an art style that seemed to be long forgotten, with exotic patterns and ethereal designs. Cinder found herself drawn to the volume, even though it seemed to be just a simple children's storybook, a fairytale. Tucking the book under her arm, she skipped over to the door, her baby blue skirt whipping around her legs, her brown ponytail bouncing on her back. She glanced up, and it suddenly dawned on her just how boring her current task was, and that half the library was still in shambles. All motivation evaded her.

"Iko, do I have any other commitments today? I've forgotten my schedule again…" Cinder asked sheepishly, cradling the book to her chest.

Iko glanced stared into space, although Cinder knew that she was checking up on her built-in portscreen. "Her Majesty has been expecting you for an audience in the throne room. You just so happen to be late, _again_!" The android chirped.

Cinder's face crumpled. She knew that had been forgetting something! "Well, I suppose I'll just…hope that Mother isn't too upset about my tardiness. Have a great afternoon, Iko!" The princess quietly slipped out the door, quietly chastising herself for having forgotten _again_.

"See ya," Iko said, waving an arm briefly before delving back into her story of romance, adventure and intrigue. She let out a dreamy sigh, and if it weren't for the fact that she was an android, she would most definitely be blushing. She was the only android who read books as a pastime, and dreamed about living an epic romance filled with love, danger, and of course—a handsome male lead.

She was a strange android, a perfect friend for a strange girl such as Cinder, who was considered a bit odd by nearly everyone she met, who didn't act a single bit like the royal that she was. Daughter of Queen Channary, who ruled over all of the Earth, and who raised the sun and the moon every day. She was almost considered a god, with her magic and power so great that no one could ever oppose her, part of an elusive race—a Koren.

The Koren were a species of supernatural beings that dominated the Earth before humans ever even came to be, and they ruled over the human race for as long as history can attest, before nearly all of the Koren became extinct after the Great War of Bremen; a war that had wiped out nearly every single one of Earth's creatures. After the war, the few Koren and humans that remained made a pact and signed a treaty of peace, stating that the Koren would rule indefinitely over the Earth's natural kingdom, including the oceans, nature and the cosmos, leaving humankind to prosper in their own civilizations, ruling their own political structures.

Queen Channary was the only pure blood Koren known to be alive, after her parents, the former king and queen, died in the devastating World War IV, while trying to help save the human kingdoms from destruction. Their deaths left behind their two daughters, the only remaining survivors of the Koren race—Queen Channary and her younger sister, Princess Levana. With no other of their kind but themselves, they split the duties of their parents between each other, leaving Channary to control the sun and bring upon the day, and Levana to control the moon and bring out the night.

Cinder did not know much about her aunt, aside from what she could dig up from history records and the occasional advisor, for her mother refused to talk about her. Princess Levana had died at the age of nineteen when Cinder was barely more than a baby, and was said to have been murdered by an assassin that had crept into the sisters' palace, intent on murdering the queen, but had killed the princess by mistake. The advisors and the palace staff had said that Her Majesty was devastated when her sister died, and that fateful night, it was also said that the sky stayed dark and the moon stayed up for nearly half of the day, in mourning for the lost princess, until the queen finally found the strength within her grief to lower it. Cinder had always been intrigued with that story, for everything that she had been told matched up perfectly with the records in the palace's database, save for one minor detail—Levana's body had never been found. There were pictures of the late princess' bedroom, blood smeared all over the walls and painting the floor red, but her aunt's corpse had not been found within the mess, and neither had the assassin, for that matter.

Everyone assumed that the killer had escaped, and had taken the princess' body with him, for reasons that could not be explained. The people had also expected Channary to call out a worldwide search for her sister, but the queen simply brushed them off and said 'don't bother', resulting in Princess Levana being proclaimed dead.

Something was certainly off about the whole thing, but whenever Cinder even brought up the word 'aunt' or mentioned Levana's name, her mother would scold her and threaten to take Iko away, so she would keep her mouth shut and save her questions for her own mind to go mad over. She stayed silent, and Channary assumed that she had forgotten, that she no longer cared.

But she still asked questions anyway. Her mother's secretive attitude towards her aunt's death only made Cinder all the more curious, but the queen wasn't the only one who seemed to be keeping something from her. All the guards would shush her, and the thaumaturges, the powerful, rare descendants of the Koren race would hold their tongues so to not betray their monarch. They were a select group of people—born of humans and pure-bloods—that served under the crown, and were the most trusted and highest ranking servants of the queen.

The most powerful was Sybil Mira, whose grandfather was a pure-blood, and she had not only the ability of flight and mind control, but also could use spell-bound magic—the only person who could aside from Cinder and the queen herself. She was Channary's most trusted advisor and closest friend, having grown up with her and her sister, knowing both princesses quite well. It was for this reason, that on many occasions, Cinder would strike up conversation with Sybil, and try to find out more about her dead aunt. But every time she asked, Sybil would just brush her off, saying that Channary had 'forbidden' her from saying anything about the late Princess Levana.

And that only served to aggravate the Cinder even more; for if there's one thing that she hated, it was to be lied to and kept in the dark.

* * *

Cinder whistled along as she walked cheerfully down the halls to the palace's throne room, where her mother was surely to be waiting. She held her book cradled to her chest with a spring in her step, her happy mood leaving small twinkles of magic in her wake. Although her power wasn't nearly as strong as mother's—nor would it ever be, due to the fact that she was born of a human father, rendering her blood and abilities only half that of a true Koren—it was still prominent in her everyday life and in her actions. Like many of the thaumaturges and her mother, she had wings that she could summon and make disappear at will, giving her the ability of flight, and she could use spells and her magic casually and anytime she wanted.

With practice, of course.

And that was probably what the queen was summoning her for, their weekly check-ups and evaluations. For she was the heir to the throne, and if Channary were to die, then the responsibility of raising the sun and moon would fall on her shoulders, and so far, she was only able to bring a few stars up just above the horizon, before collapsing from exhaustion. It was highly disappointing, her inability to use her power correctly, and even though her mother had assured her that it would come with age, Cinder couldn't help but feel weak and inadequate.

Disappointment aside, the entire ordeal was also quite exhausting. Cinder sighed and continued to walk on, her mind imagining the different ways that meeting with her mother could play out. Her thoughts were cut off as her body slammed into that of a man, making them both fall over and the papers he was carrying fly everywhere. Cinder groaned and held a hand to her forehead, that was most likely bruised with the contact on the hard marble floor.

"Hey, watch where you're—" The man started, but fell silent as he took in the girl in front of him. "Cinder?"

Cinder's eyes widened and she smiled brightly. "Kai! What a pleasant surprise!" Her brow creased in confusion. "Wait...what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New Beijing for the peace festival?"

Kai got up to his feet and started gathering the papers that he dropped. "Yes, but father wanted me to accompany him to this meeting with Her Majesty, and well, how could I refuse?" He looked around the gleaming palace and smiled. "I always love coming here."

"Here, let me help you." Cinder got to her knees and piled up the surrounding papers, handing the stack to Kai, who smiled graciously and took it on top of his own.

"Thanks." The prince held out his hand. "May I?"

Cinder smiled as he took her hand and helped her up, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She had met Kai several years ago, at a diplomatic meeting with all the rulers of Earth, as a shy little princess who would cling onto her mother's skirt, afraid to let go. He had come up to her at lunchtime in the lavish dining hall of New Beijing's imperial palace, daring her to eat the hottest peppers that were served at the buffet. She remembered being afraid of the tall, eight-year old boy, who was nothing more than a stranger to her, but she took up his challenge anyway, not wanting to look like a coward in front of the strange prince that she had just met.

They had been best friends ever since.

In the last year, however, they started to get a bit more serious, and began dating in their free time. Cinder loved their strolls in the glowing capital of the Eastern Commonwealth, the kingdom that Kai would someday rule, and he loved visiting the magical palace that sat on top of a mountain that lined the outermost islands in the Pacific Ocean, the entire territory having an enchanted feel about it. As soon as she came to power, Channary had the palace built in isolation from the humans, so that she and her family could use their power in peace, and not to mention that it was much easier to raise the celestial bodies from that high altitude.

"So, are we still going out on Saturday?" Cinder asked, warmth fluttering in her chest. Stars, she had such a crush on him.

"Of course," He smiled and pulled her into a hug, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled his head back, taking her by surprise as he captured her lips in a kiss. She smiled and melted into it, running her fingers through his raven hair. They stayed like that for a moment before breaking apart, both short of breath.

"So, I'll see you on Saturday then." He whispered huskily in her ear. She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"See you then..." Cinder sighed dreamily as turned around and walked away, and she clutched the book to her chest as a furious blush covered her cheeks. She stayed there, rocking back on her heels, until a passing servant came by and froze in her tracks at the sight of Cinder standing aimlessly in the middle of the hallway.

"Princess?" The servant asked hesitantly, raising an eyebrow. Cinder snapped out of it and jumped a bit, a sheepish grin overtaking her face.

"Yes?"

"Her Majesty is requesting your presence."

Cinder's brow creased. "What?"

_Her Majesty. Mother. Mother's weekly meeting! _

A hand flew up to her forehead."Right! I'm so sorry, but I must go!" Cinder spun on her heels and ran down the halls, leaving the servant in the dust.

She laughed. "That's quite alright, Your Highness." The servant said to the empty corridor.

Yes, quite a funny girl, Cinder was.

* * *

_"Rest now in moonlight's embrace..."_


	3. Chapter 2

_"Now the hour has come at last, the soft and fading light..."_

* * *

Queen Channary sighed as she tapped her fingers repeatedly on the armrest of the marble throne, on which she was seated elegantly and delicately, the long train of her silk dress running underneath her crossed legs, flowing lightly down to the floor. She was starting to get a bit worried, waiting for her daughter. It wasn't in her character to be late; the poor thing always scrambled to be punctual.

She smiled.

She loved the girl so much, the only family she had left, after the unfortunate incident in which she lost her beloved younger sister, the princess of the moon. She missed her dearly, shedding a tear for her every day, and she snapped open the locket around her neck, made of gold shaped like her radiant sun, gazing at the two pictures within it.

The first, on the left, was a picture taken when she and Levana were nothing more than mere children. They were both smiling over a disastrous pastry, a failed attempt at a chocolate cake. She chuckled as she remembered their parent's scolding afterwards, how they deemed such activities 'unfit' for princesses. The second, on the right, was a portrait the two of them, both grown women at that point, with Channary holding a tiny new addition to the family—her little daughter. She mulled over memories of Levana's overjoyed face when she held her niece for the first time, a warm, angelic glow surrounding her as she went on about how someday she would have children of her own.

Never could she have guessed that such a dark side of Levana ever existed, that underneath her seemingly happy exterior, she was suffering so much, that she was dying a little inside with every day that passed. With every moment that she had to spend under Channary's shadow, a part of her soul darkened and blew away, never to be seen again.

So when the time came, when the moon princess finally rose up against the sun, it was only then that Channary realized how little she actually knew about Levana. And she only had herself to blame, for ignoring her and pushing her away for so long.

"Mother?" A soft, meek voice echoed throughout the massive room.

Channary jumped a bit, quickly snapping the locket shut and letting it dangle around her neck before rising and walking gracefully over to her daughter, an aura of warmth and love radiating off of her. She came up to the girl, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into her warm embrace.

"Selene..." Channary let go and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "What took you so long?"

The princess smiled. "I kind of..." Her eyes wandered around the throne room, "got held up in the library. It's no big deal."

"Oh, you and your books. Come, Selene, tell me about your practice this week." Channary spun around and walked lightly back up the steps to the throne.

Cinder held her book against her side and followed the queen up to a glass door that opened up in the back of the wall, leading out to a shimmering balcony with a breathtaking view of the mountains, snow shimmering with the sunlight.

She loved her mother's company, and always looked forward to seeing her, even though her habit of calling her 'Selene' grew to be a bit tiresome. Channary was one of the few people who still called her by her real name. When she was little, that was all anyone would call her, until her first visit to New Beijing when she was three. She was playing at the park, with all the other children, but she couldn't quite control her outbursts of magic at the time. As a result, she ended up blowing several toys and signs in the air, and as she would stand there, completely humiliated and covered in ash and soot, a few older kids laughed at her and called her 'Cinder'.

At first, she hated the name, the insult, but as time went on, she learned to embrace it, and the nickname stuck. From that point on, she insisted that everyone called her 'Cinder', and it became her new identity, her persona, who she was.

She smiled and walked out into the cool but crisp air of the outside, the glacial winds making loose strands of brown hair whip around her head. Her blue skirt floated around her knees as she made her way next to her mother, whose long brown hair was loose and flying out in the wind. Channary very seldom left her hair like that, and Cinder found that it made her look younger, more youthful and careless, as if she had not a worry in the world.

Cinder often wished that for her mother, a chance to escape her tiring routine and duties. The queen was much more pleasant and bearable when she wasn't under such stress.

"This air is so cool and refreshing..." Channary sighed softly, her cheeks a rosy pink. "Don't you agree, Selene?"

Cinder took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the fresh air. "Yes, it is. It's nearly intoxicating."

Channary opened her eyes and smiled, before turning her gaze to Cinder. Curiosity lit up her face as she took in the object that her daughter was holding in her hand. "What's this?"

Cinder looked at her, confused for a second, until she followed her mother's gaze. "Oh, this book?" She held up the volume, its blue cover shimmering in the sunlight. "It's just a fairytale or something. I haven't read it yet."

"Let me see."

Cinder handed the book over to her and Channary's brow furrowed slightly as she read the title. She flipped the book open and began skimming the pages, her brown eyes widening as she read through it. Cinder was filled with concern as her mother's face paled.

Channary slammed the book shut, and she seemed to be shaking slightly. "Where did you get this?" she breathed, her voice flooded with worry and disbelief.

"I found it in the library..." Cinder hunched a bit, offset by her mother's sudden negative reaction. "Why?"

Channary didn't respond, breezing past her and walking briskly back into the throne room. Cinder followed, confused.

"Mother? What's wrong?"

The queen stopped walking and held the book out to Cinder in one hand, pinching the bridge of her nose with the fingers of the other. "Take this and get rid of it. Burn it, destroy it, I don't care. Just dispose of it and whatever you do, you are _not_ to read it." She looked over to Cinder, who cowered a bit under her suddenly threatening glare. "Do I make myself clear?"

Cinder took the book from her hand, still completely lost. "Yes, but why? I don't under—"

"There is nothing to understand, Selene. Just do what I say, and don't question." Channary turned her back to her daughter, her arms folded over her chest. "Now go. I have some very important work to finish."

Cinder would've said more, had Channary not held her hand out, her palm poised and ready to summon a beam of magic at any given moment. She walked over quietly to the door of the throne room, slipping out silently without another word.

As she wandered back down the halls, on the way to her chambers, she stared down at the book, her curiosity peaked more than ever. What could that book possibly contain that would warrant such a negative reaction from her mother? Had she known how to use the laser-beam spell, her searing gaze would've probably bore holes in the volume.

By Channary's grave reaction, Cinder nearly felt like she was being begged to read it.

* * *

After a few hours of pondering and her curiosity eating away at her insides, Cinder decided that she was willing to risk disobeying her mother and reading the forbidden book. After a pleasant dinner of roasted duck—her favourite—she holed herself up in her lavish bedroom, dressed in her comfiest pyjamas, curled up in a blanket on her bed.

She took a deep breath before lifting the cover, taking a moment to admire the beautiful illustrations on the first page, swirls of gold and blue playing hand in hand, complimenting each other and the picture they coloured perfectly.

_"__Once upon a time,__" _She read in her mind,_ "on the fruitful, enchanted planet Earth__, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her __godlike __powers to raise the sun at dawn__, and the__younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects__—__all the different __species of Earth, including humans."_

Two figures were depicted on the next page, each seated on a throne, the taller one swathed in shades of white and gold, the other coloured with the shades of night, dark blues and blacks giving it an ethereal beauty.

_"__But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful__, for the people of Earth would relish__and pla__y__in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shun and sle__ep __through her beautiful night.__"_

Cinder felt confusion well up within her. What could her mother possibly have against this harmless little story? One could've argued that it counted as slander, since it was obviously about the queen and the princess. Perhaps she didn't want anything around to remind her of Levana.

_"__One fateful day, the younger __sister __refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked __creature__of darkness__—__Nightmare Moon__, and she__vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night__."_

Her blood ran cold as she turned the page, met with a full coloured portrait of 'Nightmare Moon'—a frightful-looking woman with long, midnight blue hair, that seemed so misty and flowing that it looked rather like fog, with twinkling stars giving it an air of mystical beauty. Her eyes were big and glowing, just two white orbs embedded in her skull. Her features were sharp and angular, yet she was still stunningly beautiful.

Cinder shivered. Something about her made a feeling of dread grow in the pits of her stomach.

_"__Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic__known to the world, a forbidden spell that allowed her to defeat and banish the younger sister permanently in the moon. The elder sister then took on responsibility for raising both celestial bodies, and harmony was maintained on Earth for generations since."_

She closed the book and put it down, her brow creased in confusion. She was completely lost. Sure, the story was a little offsetting, but she had read worse before. The book couldn't even hold a candle to stories of death and war that she found in the library, and that her mother was well aware that she read.

So why was she so worked up over this harmless little children's story?

Cinder groaned in frustration, setting the book on her sidetable before flopping herself flat across her bed. She was confused, and she _hated_ that. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, she gave up, her mind drained and tired. She crawled up to her headboard, slipping under the covers and resting her head against the lush pillows, letting out a relived sigh.

"Lights, off!" She called out, and the room's light flicked off instantly. She snuggled deeper into the blankets and buried her face in the pillows, yawning deeply.

Was she ever exhausted.

And as she drifted off to sleep, her mind still managed to conjure up drowsy thoughts, and she gazed over at the book, a feeling of silliness washing over her. She was way overthinking it, and so was her mother. Queen Channary _was_ known for being a tad on the dramatic side.

After all, it was just a fairytale...

* * *

_"Has crossed the west horizon, and has hidden us goodnight!" _


	4. Chapter 3

_"Fate has been cruel and order unkind..._

_how can I have sent you away?"_

* * *

She smiled proudly as her glowing eyes swept over the dusty surface of the moon, sounds of weapons clinging against metal, as her soldiers were training and preparing for battle. Her army, one unlike any other. They were born warriors, never afraid of a fight, nearly invincible.

From her favourable position in the gleaming tower of her palace, she could observe them perfectly, their battles often entertaining, refreshing after sixteen long years of Lunar isolation. Not much changed on the barren natural satellite, save for the spin of the planet Earth giving the occasional new continent or storm pattern to observe, but even that got tedious after a year or two.

She loved watching them grow, develop. To see them start out as simple creatures that she created from the moon's sleek stone, giving them the breath of life, to her prized soldiers, her army. The army that she would use to invade Earth, to take back what was rightfully hers, what should've been hers all along.

A soft, rustling sound cut off her train of thought, and she whipped her head around, eyes blazing. Her gaze set upon a young girl walking hesitantly up to her. A pang of annoyance began to brew in her gut, for the girl was not only intrusive, but quite irritating as well, with her naïveté and her persistent questions and inability to do the simplest of tasks. She had even considered killing her multiple times, and she would have, if not for a promise that she had made, long ago.

"Your Majesty." The girl curtsied. "You have called for me?"

She turned her head to the girl and her gaze swept over her, eyes glowing. "Winter, haven't I told you simply to call me 'Mistress'?"

Winter lowered her head meekly. "Yes, Mistress. I apologize for my forgetfulness."

Her gaze softened and she took Winter's chin between two of her pale fingers, making a shiver run down her spine. "Winter?" She cocked her head. "What do the others call me?"

"Who are 'the others'?"

Her mistress sighed. "The soldiers."

"They, um..." Winter bit her lip. "They call you 'Your Majesty', Mistress."

Her brow furrowed and her eyes flashed, a sign of annoyance. "Don't lie to me."

Winter drew in a deep breath, her hands shaking slightly. "They also call you 'Nightmare Moon', mistress."

Her mistress' gaze softened, and her dark magic seemed to back down, as if calming. "Yes, they do." Her voice came out light and soft. Winter released a breath, relieved that her mistress wasn't angry. It was never a good thing, when she was angry. Nightmare Moon turned her head. "And do you know why they call me that?"

"No, Mistress. However, I was always curious as to why you would take a liking to such a name."

Nightmare Moon's wispy blue hair came up and lightly caressed her cheek, making Winter squirm. "Because, dear child, you shall come to see that I am, in fact, _your_ worst nightmare." She turned and flashed a wicked grin, showing her white, fang-like teeth. "And soon, I will be such to Earth as well."

"W-what do you mean, Mistress?" Winter asked warily, taking a step back. Nightmare Moon simply sighed and spread her dark wings, taking flight, a soft wind blowing across the ground from their movement. "Follow me," She commanded, and Winter gulped before spreading her own wings of soft pink, rising up into the air and following her mistress to the highest rooftop of the palace.

The dark sky seemed riddled with millions of twinkling stars. The bright lights that would've normally hypnotized any onlooker had no effect on Winter, who was instead just staring out into space, bored. The ethereal cosmos was the only thing she ever saw, having lived on the moon since birth. It left her as dazzled as one would be by watching paint dry. However, as her gaze panned the sky, her attention caught on a big, blue and green orb that popped out against the dark canvas of space. Her breath left her, and she found herself daydreaming again, as she so often did when she found herself gazing at the beautiful planet.

Earth.

"Look at this planet, Winter." Nightmare Moon spread her arms out. "At its core, nothing but a rock with water and plants, and from here, it seems pointless, as if the things that go on there are so insignificant that we are too powerful and important to even exist on it." She took a deep breath. "And even when I did live there, I was still nothing, merely a ghost to them, and they shunned me just as they shun the moon each and every night."

Winter's eyes widened. "You lived on _Earth_?" She breathed, her wings moving slowly, giving the illusion of floating rather than flying.

"Yes, I did." Nightmare Moon looked to the ground, her long wisps of hair floating around her, sparkling like the night sky. "A long time ago."

"What was it like?"

"Dull, bland and boring." She flew over to the rooftop and seated herself upon it, crossing her legs, a slit in her black dress revealing a swath of tan skin. Winter came a bit closer, fluttering around like a butterfly.

"There's no way that it's like that." she said, her short white dress whipping around as she twirled in the air. "I mean, _anywhere_ is better than here. I don't mean any offence, Mistress," she added meekly as she took in her mistress' furrowed brow and irritated expression.

Nightmare Moon simply rolled her eyes. She knew very well that Winter, like anyone else she had ever met—human and Koren alike—could never truly understand the beauty of the moon and the night. She stared at the girl blankly, who was completely oblivious to her, talking to herself and living in her dreamland.

Looking at her, Nightmare Moon found it hard to connect the silly little child to the proud princess she would've been if she had been raised on Earth. Her warm brown skin was flawless and healthy, her fingernails perfectly shaped and clean. Her eyes were bright, the colour of melted caramel, but with hints of slate-gray around her pupils. On top of all that, she had silky black hair that curled into perfect spirals, neatly framing her high cheekbones and ruby-red lips.

The girl was as beautiful as _he_ was, and as kind and generous too. And that only drove Nightmare Moon to loathe her even more. Because the girl reminded her so much of her father, and she preferred not to mull over those memories. Perhaps even worse than Winter's resemblance to her father, though, were the traces of Nightmare herself that she could occasionally notice.

She sucked in a breath and relaxed her hand, bringing it to her chest, clutching the silver charm on her necklace in a clenched fist. It was a beautiful pendant shaped like a crescent moon, with strips of silver bent and twisted into beautiful loops to create the shape, the charm inlaid with diamonds at choice places. It hung from a thin, silver chain, and the chain was draped elegantly around her neck.

Her last gift from her sister, her last reminder of who she was, of the princess she used to be.

Most people in her mindset would've gotten rid of it, destroyed it in a fit of rage, but she felt the inexplicable desire to keep it, as if there were some part of her old self left, still clinging onto her and refusing to let go. She kept the necklace, and she found that it would give her comfort when nothing else could even appease her.

"Winter!" She called out, her voice booming and loud, as it usually was when she got worked up, flustered. Winter froze immediately, spooked by her sudden outburst, and she flew over shyly. "Yes, Mistress?"

Nightmare Moon held a hand out, beckoning her over. "Come, sit with me." Winter obeyed and seated herself beside her mistress, hands folded demurely in front of her, fidgeting nervously. Her wings folded against her back instead of dematerializing, giving her an opportunity for a quick escape should the need arise. Her mistress could get quite unpredictable at times.

"Winter..." Nightmare Moon trailed off, her head cocking to the side, her eyes wide, filled with awe and wonder, like that of a child. The expression was rare for her and Winter couldn't help but feel more relieved. It made her mistress seem more gentle, more _human_. "The Earth..." She smiled. "It's finally going to be mine. No." She turned to her, eyes glowing. "_Ours._"

Winter stared at her as if she had just sprouted a second head. "Ours."

"We are taking it over, Winter. What do you think I created all those soldiers for?" Nightmare Moon looked at her expectantly.

"Well, I..." Winter clutched the fabric of her skirt in her fingers. "I always knew that they were meant to, you know, take over the Earth, but why are saying that it will be _ours_? This is all your doing, Mistress."

Nightmare Moon laughed, a sound light like wind chimes. It made Winter uneasy. "Of course this is my doing, Winter. When the Earth finally succumbs to the reign of the moon, I will be queen, and you will be my heir." She looked over to her. "Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Your _heir_?" Winter breathed, her eyes wide.

"Yes! You will inherit our new kingdom from me once I am no longer. You will continue my legacy." She smiled. "Besides, you have to admit, 'Princess Winter' has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Winter gulped. "I...I don't know..."

"You are also one of the last of our kind."

The girl listed her head, raven curls falling around her shoulders. "Our kind?"

Nightmare Moon nodded. "Our kind. On Earth, you will see that you'll meet others with abilities like yours."

Winter looked over to her, eyes bright. "There are other people like us?"

"Like you." Nightmare Moon stood and leaped off the roof, wings fluttering, eyes closed. "Not me. There are no others like me."

"How can that be?" Winter got up and followed. "If you're the only one who has celestial power, then who raises the sun and the moon every day from Earth? You said so yourself that you can't control the moon from here, when you're on it."

Nightmare Moon suddenly froze, and her tendrils of magic flew out, surrounding Winter like swords poised to strike. She yelped, backing away, her wings moving frantically. "Do not mention such a thing again." Her mistress glowered, her voice low and menacing.

"But, I was just wondering—"

Nightmare Moon sneered and a wisp of magic wrapped itself around one of Winter's ankles, pulling her closer. Winter struggled to escape, to break free, but her mistress' hold on her leg was much too strong.

"There is nothing for you to 'wonder' about. We are not to talk about this again." She took a deep breath and released Winter, whose brown skin seemed to have turned as white as a sheet.

The girl flew back, trembling a bit. "Of course, mistress. I apologize for pestering you."

Nightmare Moon turned her head so to look at her. "You want my forgiveness?" She inquired, the question more rhetorical than one might think. Winter nodded frantically. Anything to get back on her mistress' good side.

"Then listen closely." Her lips curled into a malicious grin. "I have a job for you."

* * *

_"The blame is my own, the punishment yours_

_The harmony's silent today..."_


	5. Chapter 4

_"So why is that now, when all is quiet, and at rest..._

_When candles glow and all the world is at its very best!"_

* * *

Cinder's dream was filled with darkness, screams of terror rising up like blasts from a trumpet, making the ears of her subconscious bleed. It was odd, for she rarely ever had nightmares, her mind often giving her nothing but peace in her sleep. As she thrashed about in her bed, the lush pillows falling to the floor, she screamed herself awake and bolted upright. Her brown hair came up in a huge rat's nest that covered her eyes. She took in a deep breath, trying to clear the horrifying shadows from her vision, and she ran her hair back with her fingers, able to tame it somewhat. She put her arms down and wrapped the blankets around herself, trying to find calm that never came.

Something wasn't right.

The air felt colder, more thin than the usual august heat, even up in the mountains, where the palace was situated. A shiver ran down her spine and she felt some other imbalance, an abnormality—a magical one. Her mother had always taught her about how magic worked, and how their kind could also detect it—the amount and the different types. The force that she felt fluctuating throughout the room...it was unlike any magic she had ever known before.

It was a kind of magic that the queen had always forbidden her from using, saying that it had the power to corrupt anyone, their minds, their very soul. It was dark, dangerous and brooding, so strong that only the most powerful of forces were able to defeat it, turning even the most gentle and kind people into demons, instruments of evil.

The 'Nightmare Forces', they were called—said to have come from the darkest side of the moon, having been introduced to Earth by ancient Koren who had once lived on the cold satellite. According to the few books in the library on Koren history, there was once a vibrant, powerful Lunar kingdom, with riches beyond all belief and such luxury that no one who lived there ever worked a day in their lives. It was ravaged and destroyed in the Great War of Bremen, nothing but the ruins of the palace and a few buildings remaining for thousands of years.

Cinder had never encountered the Nightmare Forces. Never had she used them, but she knew how to detect them. They were easy to pinpoint, really, for unlike most other magic, they made their presence fairly known, a feeling of dread and paranoia shivering down her spine. She pulled back her covers and got out of bed with deliberately slow movements, standing barefoot on the cool parquet. She brushed her hair from her brow and crept into her adjoined bathroom, switching the light on and staring intently at herself in the mirror, palms flat on the granite counter.

She cringed at her reflection. Strands of mousy brown hair were flying out in random directions, like a lion's mane, her cheeks blotchy and forehead clammy from her nightmare. She turned on the sink, cool water running from the faucet, and she took some in her cupped hands, gently rinsing her face with it. She sighed, refreshed, as she grabbed a towel and wiped her face dry, already looking a bit better.

She threw the damp towel into the laundry bin and left the bathroom, turning the lights off behind her. She silently put on some slippers and wandered aimlessly down the halls, hoping that a little stroll would put her mind at ease and calm her down.

But, as it were, it only made her feel even more nervous.

She could feel the haunting power of the dark forces lurking throughout the palace, in every room that she passed. They seemed to be whispering about her greatest fears, as if they knew them personally.

"You're just being paranoid, Cinder. It's all in your head," she mumbled to herself, wrapping her arms around her chest. "Serves you right for reading so many horror novels."

In her peripheral vision, a flicker of light danced around one of the many marble pillars that lined the wall's arches. It disappeared as soon as she turned her head.

"It's just your imagination..." she whimpered, her stomach flip-flopping.

A second burst of light flashed right above her head, like a spark.

_Maybe the electricity's on the fritz again._

Light as a feather, she slipped into the nearest doorway, her blood like ice in her veins. The many portraits that hung on the wall watched her intently as she scurried around, another flash of light making her double over to her knees in panic. From where she was on the floor, a face looked down as if in contempt, although its lovely features gave no hint at anything.

Aunt Levana. Or Princess Levana Blackburn, as it read on the title card.

The girl in the portrait was nothing short of stunning, draped from head to toe in black and blue. Whoever was commissioned to paint her was spot-on, if the pictures of her were anything to go by. From the graceful slant of her nose to the light dusting of freckles on her cheeks, it seemed like the princess was trapped in the frame, begging to be let out. Of course, she said nothing, and her expression was that of serenity, not distress. Her eyes were closed, but Cinder had been told once that Levana's eyes had been the most striking black, so dark that it was hard to distinguish her iris from her pupil.

A chill shook through Cinder's very core, and she took a step back. She imagined the girl coming to life and slipping out of the frame as she moved with grace befitting a princess and gently wrapped her lovely tanned hands around Cinder's neck—

_Selene, I'm your aunt…why won't you stop crying for me?_

Cinder let out gasp at the sound, but some invisible force seemed to keep a scream pressed down her throat. Her heart was a bomb, ready to blow, as her head whipped around, silent tears pooling in her eyes. Tears of fear, tears of panic.

_No, Channary, I can hold her on my own! Stop treating me like a baby! Save that for her!_

The room began to spin around her as she stood. Her legs carried her away faster than they ever had before. Levana's image had been burned in her memory, her plump lips curling in a sadistic smile, her spindly fingers gently tracing the length of the glittering tiara that rested amongst her bangs. Cinder tried to blink the sight away, but Levana only laughed, cackling, cackling. She had never heard the princess' voice, and yet it rang loud and clear, sickly sweet.

_What a cute little thing you are, Selene…someday, you'll have cute little cousins to play with, you'll see!_

Cinder continued to sprint down the halls. The open arches in the wall gave her a perfect view of the moon, a white crescent that reminded her of her favourite orange-blossom cookies. The flashes of light were nearly everywhere now, hiding by the flowers, by the fountains, behind pillars, behind windowsills. The Nightmare Forces continued to dance around her as they laughed and twirled like the unwanted guests that they were, and a scream finally managed to tear its way from her throat. The sound echoed, echoed, echoed through the palace, and a guard was by her side before she could shriek again.

"Your Highness!" the guard shouted, catching her before she fell. Cinder slumped into his arms like a ragdoll.

"It's them, they're here, the…the Nightmare Forces…" Cinder croaked. The guard's eyes widened at her words. "Can't you feel them?"

The guard looked as if he had been shot. He gently helped her to her feet before slipping his gun out of the holster around his hips, his face awake and alert. The sparks kept coming, fizzling and crackling like popcorn. He only had the time to take one step forward before a loud crash thundered from down the hall, followed by an ear-piercing scream that nearly made the windows shatter. Cinder let out a cry of her own, the lights flashing even more in the air.

Footsteps could be heard running through the halls as both guards and servants alike rushed towards the source of the sound, and Cinder pried her way from the guard's grip despite his protests.

"What's going on?!"

"It's the queen!" a maid cried, running with the crowd, her concern spreading into Cinder's gut. "That crash came from Her Majesty's quarters!"

Cinder barely choked back sobs as she heard her mother cry out again from down the hall. She squeezed her eyes shut, chanting the familiar words of the teleportation spell under her breath as she had done so many times before. Servants began to pull her away, but their efforts were wasted as Cinder vanished from sight in a flash of blue.

The world was a blur for a moment, and Cinder stumbled a bit before regaining her footing. Performing that spell had always made her head spin. When the room did come into view, though, Cinder wished that she had just stayed in her dizzy haze until the end of time.

Channary's chambers were completely trashed. The bed was upturned and the curtains had been torn from the windows, although the glass remained intact. Small but numerous streaks of blood were smeared all over the white and gold walls, and Cinder felt feathers landing in her hair and tickling her nose from the tattered pillows.

But that wasn't what made Cinder want to crawl away to some hole. No, it was the tall figure that stood before her, completely unfazed by the shouts that came from outside and the banging on the doors. A sword was wedged between the handles, and the lock had been completely mangled. The queen lied limp in the figure's arms, barely breathing, her nightgown stained with her own blood.

"Mother…_no_…" Cinder choked, unable to meet the creature's gaze. Whenever she tried to look into her eyes, she found herself looking somewhere else, no matter how hard she concentrated. The ground seemed like the best place to focus on, so she lowered her head and attempted to staunch her tears in the process. "WHO ARE YOU?!" she screamed, her hands sparking and poised to summon an attack.

The creature simply cocked its head, cradling Channary like one would a baby. If Cinder had been afraid, it was nothing compared to the horror she felt once she finally heard the thing _speak_. "Do you mean me?"

The sound of her voice made Cinder tremble, beads of sweat running down the nape of her neck. The Nightmare Forces wisped at the creature's feet, all blue and shimmering. The giggles still echoed, yet the creature made no sound, eagerly awaiting Cinder's reaction.

"Just get out," she stammered, trying to figure out what to do. If she could get to door and get rid of that sword, then the guards would come and capture the _thing_ and save her mother…

"But why? I was just visiting." The creature let out a sigh. "Well, if I'm so unwelcome, I guess I should leave…"

Cinder felt the tension in the air snap, and it felt like her ears were popping. The Nightmare Forces no longer giggled, instead floating aimlessly at the hem of the creature's dress like sparkly soup.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye…" The creature turned around, still carrying the unconscious queen. Cinder felt rage burrowing through her gut and making her cheeks burn.

She immediately surged forward and unleashed all the power she had, seeing nothing but red. "LET HER GO, YOU MONSTER!"

The creature let out a sigh, dispelling Cinder's magic with a flick of her wrist. Cinder backed away, her eyes as wide as saucers. Her chest heaved. She suddenly felt incredibly weak, every ounce of fight having gone along with her energy.

"Poor little princess…" the creature cooed, placing a hand on Cinder's cheek. "Don't worry; I'll take very good care of your mother."

Cinder began to sob, tearing the hand away from her face. She shivered. The creature's skin was as cold as ice. "Please, don't take her…"

A burst of laughter made Cinder jump and sob even louder. "Oh, you silly little girl! You have to be the most pathetic thing I've ever seen!" The creature laughed again. "Is that all you can do? Poke me with a stick and cry on my shoulder?"

Cinder pushed past the creature and flung herself towards the door. A cry of victory escaped her as she gripped the hilt of the sword and pulled as hard as she could. The banging of the guards didn't relent, and the sight of them bursting forth into the room made Cinder sigh in relief.

But her relief was short-lived, for there was no one else there aside for the panting guards and the crying princess. The entire room was thrown upside down, furniture broken and paintings scratched beyond repair. And the blood…so much blood…

The laughter echoed once again. Cinder slumped down on the floor, the last of her energy drained away. It were as if invisible arms came out from the marble floor, pulling her deeper in the darkness of sleep, drawing her closer to the screams and the fire of her previous nightmare.

She couldn't even hear the shouts of the staff and the pleas for her to come back.

* * *

_"The people of the planet Earth, should lock themselves away..._

_To shun the moon and wait instead,_

_For sister's sunny day..."_


	6. Chapter 5

_"Dawn breaks through the darkened skies,_

_ We lift our heads and dry our eyes..."_

* * *

Ze'ev, as he called himself, was a brooding bore. Winter sank lower in her seat. Aboard the sleek black ship that their mistress had made for them, silence reigned supreme. Winter refused to voice her complaints aloud, though. She should've known that Nightmare's job would've entailed stiff and idle protocol.

She didn't like to look at him. He was tall, thick set and intimidating. She had seen him and his similar batch of renegades back when they were being carved out of lunar stone, and even with the spark of life in his eyes, she didn't warm up to them in the least. Ze'ev was very well aware of his origins, and made it quite clear to Winter that he didn't think of himself as a feeling creature. She tried to disagree. He bared his teeth and brushed the regolith dust out of his hair. The conversation was, as always, over before Winter could make a point. She decided that the stars made much better company.

"5,043, 5,044..." She squinted and put a finger to her lips. "I think that's it. There are five thousand and forty-four stars in our field of vision. That's seven more than yesterday!" She grinned. "Isn't that great, Ze'ev?"

He scowled. "It's _Alpha Kesley_, Lady Winter."

"No, it's Ze'ev." She was doing it on purpose now. He hated when she called him by his first name. Winter, for her part, had no idea why he was also called 'Kesley'. It was a family name—the brute was made from a slab of rock and brought to life through Nightmare's magic. He had no family.

"I can always call Her Majesty," he growled, his finger poised over the communication device. "She'll be happy to drag you back into the palace."

Winter gulped. "That is quite alright. Her Majesty doesn't need to get involved."

"Then shut up. I have a job to do."

"Of course. So do I." She slumped further into her seat. The screen overhead showed their anticipated coordinates for when they landed on Earth, which was now only five hundred thousand miles away. They weren't even halfway there. Winter let out a groan.

But through her frustration and boredom, she knew that it was blessing in disguise. Even if she had been given the choice—which, of course she hadn't—she would've gone on her mistress' mission. She was finally off the moon. She was finally going to the pretty blue planet. Now if only she wasn't stuck with a man who had the look of a dirt clod and a personality just as interesting to match. The ship was gliding smoothly through space, and despite Ze'ev's protests, Winter let herself out of her seat and proceeded to wander through the various compartments.

A bathroom. A small seating area, with a couple of books and a rug. She snorted. Nightmare must've been so considerate as too think of her. None of the operatives needed entertainment or comfort. Right next to this was an empty space, save for a gleaming glass tank that was being fed through with blue fog. From a pump on the floor flowed crystalline water, warm and heavenly. The rejuvenation tank.

Winter would need to visit it soon; she could feel exhaustion creeping deep, all the way to her bones. Ever since she was born she would bathe in the magic-infused water, pumping power and strength back into her spent body. Back then, she wasn't strong enough to use her own magic, and so Nightmare kindly fed her some of her own. She remembered fondly the times when her mistress had been in the tank herself, and Winter was free to do whatever she wanted for a half hour. No rules. No nightmare forces breathing down her neck.

Apparently, these tanks don't exist on Earth. Winter had been told that the humans ate food. She promised herself that she would try some when they got there.

"Come back and sit down!" Ze'ev barked from around the corner. "There's oncoming turbulence!"

She began to tinker with the tank. The water inside steamed and gained a violet hue as she programmed it to incorporate her magic. She could feel herself growing weaker.

"WINTER!"

"I'm going to sleep," she yawned. The glass hatch slid open, and she breathed in the pleasant scent of roses. "Wake me up in a few hours."

She could hear him shouting something, but by then, her head was pounding and she felt like she was about to faint. That's always how it worked. If she didn't recharge now, she would lose consciousness and death could snatch her up at any moment. With a tired sigh, she closed the door to the room and peeled off her pink spacesuit. The slight cool of the ship' stale air nipped at her bare skin, and she shivered.

The water swirled and bubbled, so enticing to the starving girl. Winter shook out her curls. Tentatively, afraid that she might slip, she climbed into the glass tank. A sigh escaped her lips once she was immersed in warm energy. Inch by inch, she sank deeper, until her entire body lied limp below the surface. The lid shut and locked. She was completely alone with her magic and her mind. It was like floating in flowers, she decided. Everything was white and pink and purple. She closed her eyes, smiling. The nightmare forces couldn't find her here. It was her only escape.

_We dance as one with nature now..._

She dreaded waking up. After her pleasant dreams of parties and fun, she knew that she would have to carry out Nightmare's infernal mission. It wasn't the task itself that filled Winter with such misery—on the contrary, she rather fancied the chance to blend into a new civilization. When they arrived in Elysion, where the enemy's palace stood, she and Ze'ev were to take on fake identities and join the queen's court. They were supposed to observe a certain Princess Selene.

Nightmare told her that she was a potential threat to the plan, and that it was Winter's job to determine just how powerful she was.

Winter thought it was a complete waste of time; if Nightmare wanted the girl, why didn't she just take her? But apparently, the princess would have an army as well. If this Selene were to go missing, they would send out all their forces once Nightmare Moon revealed herself. Their own army wasn't yet ready to take on troops of that caliber. How Her Majesty knew that, Winter wasn't sure. But it didn't really matter. All she needed to do was stay in the shadows and reel Selene in, taking her power, and return to the moon a success.

* * *

"You're lucky you didn't get a concussion."

Cinder wrapped the blanket even tighter around her shoulders. "Please, Iko. Not now."

"Should I get you some tea? Or maybe a cookie! I know how much you like those."

Cinder buried her head in her hands. "No thank you. I just...I just need a moment."

"You've had a moment for the past three days. The thaumaturges are expecting you soon, Cinder. They want to know what they should do next." Iko sighed.

The princess stared out into the starry sky. It was noon. Ever since Channary was taken, it had been perpetual nighttime all around the world. Earth was thrown into an immediate state of panic—the rulers of every nation had convened in the Elysion palace and argued amongst themselves about what could possibly be done. This permanent night would destroy the world, they said. Where would they get their power? How could they farm? How could they retain their health and sanity?

Cinder had no answers for them. She was a clueless princess thrown into a catastrophe. She didn't even know how to start looking for her mother. The thaumaturges would have to deal with her blank stare and inability to speak, lest she break down completely.

"Would you like me to clean up this place?" Iko asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's a pigsty."

Cinder stood and kicked away some stray gowns on the floor. In her rage, she had thrown her clothes everywhere. The room was a burst of colour and fabric. "No, that's alright," the princess said.

She bent down and picked up a pile of books. Among them was the silly little fairytale, blue and shimmering. She was never one to be so disrespectful to her belongings; but, such a situation brought out a need for aggression. She plopped the books down on her desk and smiled when they made a terrific bang. The storybook slid off from the top of the pile. She glanced behind her back and watched as Iko picked up her clothes and brushed them off. Even though she had been trying to behave herself as a _royal android_, she oftentimes couldn't help her love of fashion from slipping out under the facade. Cinder shrugged. The book felt heavy and scratchy in her hand. On a whim, she flipped it open to the middle, to the portrait of Nightmare Moon.

She narrowed her eyes. Her memory from the night of the abduction was beyond hazy; it must have been her imagination. But it was all so familiar. The blue wisp of hair, the white eyes, the necklace...she shook her head. Through her open window, the moon was a perfect pearl in the dark sea of stars. She shook off the remnants of her dream. That's who she saw in her nightmare—now that she thought about it, it wasn't the first time that characters from her books visited her in her sleep.

_I shall bring about eternal night!_

Nightmare Moon continued to stare at her through the page. It was starting to get really creepy.

"Stop looking at me," Cinder sneered.

She didn't know whether it was real or if she was simply delusional, but the portrait seemed to smirk back. Much like...

_Did you miss me?_

She froze. Her heart hammered in her ears. The picture didn't move, but the voice rang clear. Her stomach tied in knots.

_I have your mommy up here..._

Cinder let the book fall to the floor.

_I'm going to hurt her;_

"I-Iko? Do you hear that?"

The android beeped. "Hear what?"

_Because she hurt me._

Cinder let out a sob and wrapped her arms around her chest. Blue sparks flew from her skin and she sank down to her knees.

"Cinder? Cinder!" Iko cried, trying to snap the girl from her reverie. "Please, don't cry again! It'll be...alright! Yeah!"

Cinder slammed her window shut and pulled the curtains so roughly that she threatened to tear them. She couldn't stand to have another look at the sickeningly beautiful moon, hung in the sky like a crooked smile.

_If you want her back, Selene...you'll have to come and get me._

* * *

_"When day is done, we're doubly bless'd,_

_ With starry sky and moon for rest..."_


End file.
